deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus (Mass Effect)
Cerberus is a pro-human paramilitary organization from the Mass Effect universe. The core principles of Cerberus are the advancement of humanity and maintaining human power in the galaxy. Led by an individual known only as “The Illusive Man”, Cerberus is responsible for assassinations and terrorist attacks throughout the galaxy all in the name of humanity. The organization was founded sometime around 2165 and based off an extranet manifesto claiming that genocide of all humanity by alien-kind was inevitable and called for an army, a cerberus, to guard mankind. Known for unethical and gruesome experiments, Cerberus is regarded as a terrorist organization by the Citadel council. Backed by shell companies and secret supporters, Cerberus’s funding is extensive. That money came in handy when they initiated the Lazarus Project, a successful effort to resurrect the fallen Commander Shepard, who had saved the galaxy from a potential Reaper invasion. Cerberus worked alongside the newly-revived hero, in order to investigate why human colonies were disappearing in the Terminus Systems. Cerberus is funded by many sympathizers in the alliance and by its many shell companies. The Illusive Man commands vast networks of contacts, resources, troops and information. Described as an “untraceable syndicate of private intelligence agencies, biotics laboratories, engineering and scientific research teams, and lucrative front companies” (Mass Effect Codex) Like all organizations in the Mass Effect Universe, Cerberus Weapons utilize mass accelerator technology rather than traditional fire arms. This allows their weapons to impact with much greater force. Armor is also improved using Kinetic barriers which use repelling mass effect fields to stop any projectile traveling over a set speed. Cerberus also began modifying its troops using reaper technology to improve the effectiveness of its soldiers in combat, though the exact advantage is unclear. Battle vs. Brotherhood of Nod (by JWarrior89) Nod Forces: 10 troops (4 Light infantry, 2 Rocket infantry, 2 Toxin Soldiers, 2 Cyborg Infantry) Cerberus Forces: 10 troops (4 Cerberus Commandos, 2 Cerberus Anti-Tanks, 2 Cerberus Snipers, 2 LOKI Mechs) A small company of Nod troops approach an outpost controlled by Cerberus. As they observe the base, the Nod leader receives a signal on his communicator. “Are your troops in position, soldier?” “Affirmative, Commander Slavik.” The trooper replies. “Our intelligence has confirmed that this base is not controlled by GDI,” Slavik says, “but we have no further information on who these people are. Regardless, taking over this base is vital to our operations in this area. Failure is not an option.” “Don’t worry, Commander Slavik,” the trooper replies, “We will not fail.” “For your sake, you’d better not.” Slavik warns him, “In the name of Kane!” “In the Name of Kane!” the trooper replies, as Slavik ends the communication. He turns to the rest of his forces. “All right, listen up!” he says, “We don’t know who controls this base, but they look well-armed, so we are going to leave a small group here to keep them occupied while the rest of us slip around the back.” Meanwhile, at the Cerberus base, two Snipers patrol the 2nd floor exterior, while two Anti-Tanks guard the ground level. “See anything?” one of the Snipers calls to his friend on the ground. “No, nothing,” one of the Anti-Tanks replies, “To be honest, I sometimes wonder why we even have a base here. There’s nothing here of interest for us.” “The Illusive Man seems to think there is,” the Sniper remarks, “and I don’t know about you, but I prefer to trust his judgment.” “Yeah, I guess, but still-“ his friend starts to say, but is cut off by a loud explosion, which hurls him into the wall of the base (Nod 10, Cerberus 9). The Sniper whips his head around, looking for the source of the threat. Through his scope, he spots a Nod Rocket Infantryman scrambling for cover while attempting to reload his weapon. He lines up his shot and fires, hitting him right in the neck (Nod 9, Cerberus 9). The remaining Anti-Tank trooper takes cover behind a nearby rock and scans the area for any more hostiles. He immediately ducks his head to avoid the machine gun fire from a Nod Cyborg. He switches his rifle to its alternate fire mode, and the moment the Cyborg stops firing, he leans out from behind his cover and fires a rocket. It hits the Cyborg square in the chest, heavily damaging him but not killing him. The Cyborg recovers from the blast and aims his weapon, but is felled by two sniper rounds in his head, one from each of Cerberus’ snipers (Nod 8, Cerberus 9). One of them spots a Nod Toxin Soldier taking aim with his own sniper rifle, and quickly shoots him (Nod 7, Cerberus 9). However, he fails to notice the other Toxin Soldier, and is struck in the shoulder by a sniper round. The mind-altering toxin within the round takes effect, and he looks down, spotting the remaining Anti-Tank trooper. He takes aim and puts a round into his head, believing him to be a Nod soldier (Nod 7, Cerberus 8). “What do you think you’re doing!?” the other Sniper yells. He ducks to avoid the butt of his ally’s rifle as he swings it at him, proceeding to tackle him to the floor. The other sniper kicks him off and retrieves his rifle, but before he can kill another teammate, he is shredded by machine gun fire from the other Nod Cyborg (Nod 7, Cerberus 7). The remaining Sniper moves to new cover, and takes a quick glance for the other Nod Toxin Soldier. He fails to spot him, but a missed shot from his target reveals his position. Before he can fire again, he is struck in the eye by a shot from the Cerberus Sniper (Nod 6, Cerberus 7), who immediately ducks to avoid the return fire from the Cyborg. The Cyborg is now too close for the Sniper’s weapon to be effective, and he has no choice but to retreat back into the base. Meanwhile, the remaining Nod forces have found their way inside the Cerberus Base. Four Light Infantrymen and the remaining Rocket Infantryman head down a hallway, eventually coming to an intersection. The Nod leader orders the Rocket trooper and one of the Light Infantrymen to follow him down the right hallway, while the other two troops go down the left hallway. As the two troops enter the next room, they are spotted by two LOKI Mechs, one armed with a pistol and the other with a submachine gun, stationed on either side of the door at the opposite end. “''Intruder!” They announce, proceeding to open fire, forcing the troops to take cover behind a pair of nearby pillars. The LOKI Mechs are not programmed for advanced combat tactics, and advance straight toward the Nod soldiers, still firing their weapons. The troops glance at each other, nod, and simultaneously lean out from behind their pillars, unleashing a spray of assault rounds. The light armor of the LOKI Mechs cannot withstand the barrage, and both are shredded (Nod 6, Cerberus 5). Grinning to each other beneath their helmets, the two troopers proceed through the doorway, where one immediately takes a shotgun round to the stomach from a Cerberus Commando (Nod 5, Cerberus 5). Yelling in surprise and anger, the other trooper opens fire as he dives for cover; the Commando is hit, but his shields absorb most of the damage. He charges the Nod trooper’s position, who swings the butt of his assault rifle, striking him in the helmet and knocking him to the floor. He sprays the Commando with more rifle fire, and this time his shields give out (Nod 5, Cerberus 4). In the next hallway, a Cerberus Commando hears the gunfire and raises his assault rifle, aiming it at the door. Unsure who is about to show up, he ducks into a nearby room. Hugging the wall, he listens intently for the sound of movement outside. After a short pause, he hears footsteps outside. They stop for a moment on the other side of the door; the Commando tightens his grip on his weapon. He then hears the footsteps continue down the hallway. Quietly, he exits the door and spots the Nod trooper; he raises his rifle and fires, catching him by surprise and dropping him (Nod 4, Cerberus 4). Continuing down the hallway, he hears the sounds of a firefight in the distance. Running toward the noise, he enters the next room and is knocked to the floor by a rocket that just barely misses, hitting the wall next to him. Dazed, he lifts his head up and sees the other two Commandos firing at the two Nod light troops and the Rocket trooper. He gets up and starts firing as well. For a while, neither side seems to gain an advantage; Cerberus’ shields help deflect most of the damage they receive, but the Nod troops make use of their cover well, and are hard to hit. Finally, one of the Commandos manages to kill the Rocket trooper (Nod 3, Cerberus 4). Taking advantage of their superior numbers, the three Commandos leap out from cover and charge the Nod troops, who are forced to retreat. One of the Nod troops turns to provide covering fire, but is cut down by assault rifle fire (Nod 2, Cerberus 4). The Nod leader runs down the hall and turns right, closely followed by the Cerberus Commandos. He comes to a fork on the hallway; one path leading to the right, the other continuing forward. He continues forward. As the Commandos pass by the intersection, one of them is suddenly cut down by gunfire (Nod 2, Cerberus 3). The two remaining Commandos turn their heads to see the Nod Cyborg, who has forced his way into the base. The Commandos instantly take cover against the wall and fire back. The armor on the Cyborg shields him as he fires on the Commandos. One of them leans out to fire his weapon, but is hit; his shields give out and he falls down, dead (Nod 2, Cerberus 2). Enraged, the remaining Commando fires back. This last barrage is too much for the Cyborg; his armor is finally breached, and he collapses (Nod 1, Cerberus 2). The Commando looks down sadly at his fallen comrades, and then runs after the Nod leader. He enters the next room, scanning the area with his rifle. Seeing nothing, he slowly proceeds forward. Without warning, the Nod leader leaps out from his hiding place and fires. However, the only thing that comes out is a loud click; he’s out of ammo. Grinning, the Commando aims his weapon, but the Nod leader throws his rifle at him, catching him by surprise. The Nod leader takes advantage of this opportunity, charging the Cerberus Commando and punching him in the jaw. The two men struggle for the Commando’s rifle; eventually, the Nod leader wrenches it out of the Commando’s grip and knocks him to the floor. He chuckles as he aims at the Commando. “For the Brotherhood…” he says. Suddenly, a loud crack echoes throughout the chamber and the Nod leader falls to the floor; the Commando looks up to see the Cerberus Sniper on the upper walkway lowering his sniper rifle (Nod 0, Cerberus 2). Catching his breath, the Commando gets to his feet. “Thanks for that.” He says. “Don’t mention it,” the Sniper replies, “One of their Cyborgs got inside. Did you run into him?” “Yeah, we got him.” The Commando says. “Come on, we need to contact the Illusive Man; he’ll want to hear about this.” The Sniper replies. '''Winner:' Cerberus. Expert's Opinion While both groups were deadly, and despite Nod’s experience, Cerberus was deemed better equipped, especially for small squad-based engagements. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Brotherhood of Nod (by JWarrior89) In the skies above the Pacific Ocean, the clouds are parted as several black aircraft descend toward a remote island. Each one is propelled by four engines on rotatable mounts, and adorned with an emblem of a red scorpion tail, curved as if ready to strike. Reaching the island, the transports touch down on the shore, the wind from the engines scattering sand all over the place. The doors open, and a large number of troops emerge; Two Confessors, adorned with tall black helmets with billowing black capes, ten Militants, four Militant Rocket troops, five Fanatics, four Shadow troops, and a Commando, the sunlight reflecting off her short red hair. One of the Confessors moves forward, taking out a communicator. "Commander," he said, "We've reached the island and are awaiting further instructions." "Excellent," the Nod Commander replies, "the research facility should be located a short distance from your current position. Intelligence suggests it isn't heavily guarded, but don't get overconfident; Cerberus troops are known for their skills. You will be recieving backup shortly, but for now, you'll have to make do with the forces you have." "Understood, Commander." The Confessor says. Putting the communicator away, he turns to face the other soldiers "Warriors of Nod," he says, "hear my words! You know why we are here, what must be done! Kane himself has entrusted us with this vital mission! Failure is not an option; the fate of the Brotherhood itself rests upon us!" The other Nod soldiers nod, hooked on the Confessor's words. "We face a great trial, my brothers," the Confessor continues, "these Cerberus soldiers will fight to the last breath to keep what they have stolen from us! Those of you who live, will be greatly rewarded; those of you who die... will be forever remembered in the hearts and minds of us all." The Nod soldiers pump their fists, cheering. "In the name of Kane!" the Confessor yells. "KANE LIVES!!!" the soldiers cry out in unison. Nod: 27 Cerberus: 24 A short distance away, in the middle of a clearing, lies the Cerberus research station. Behind the outer wall lies an enormous courtyard filled with supply crates, guarded by several Cerberus Assault troopers, a Centurion, and a pair of Guardians. On the upper level, another Centurion and Assault trooper walk along the perimiter, eyes glued to the trees for any sign of movement. Just as they turn around, they hear a voice cry out: "IN THE NAME OF KANE!!!" The two soldiers turn their heads to see three Fanatics emerge from the trees, running as fast as they can, straight toward the wall they are standing on. "Take them out!" The Centurion calls, opening fire, as does the Assault Trooper next to him. The Fanatics completely ignore the gunfire, but one is shot in the head and falls back dead. Nod: 26 Cerberus: 24 The other two Fanatics, however, manage to make it to the wall. Just as they reach it, they rip open their vests, revealing themselves to be strapped with large amounts of explosives. The Centurion and Assault trooper turn and run just as the explosives detonate, obliterating the Fanatics and blowing open a huge hole in the wall of the facility. Nod: 24 Cerberus: 24 Before the smoke even has a chance to settle, the Confessors, Militants, and two Rocket troops pour in through the gap in the wall, firing their weapons. The Assault Troopers seek cover behind the crates, returning fire. One of the Militants is shot through the helmet by an Assault Trooper, who is promptly gunned down by a Confessor with his assault rifle. Nod: 23 Cerberus: 23 One of the Rocket Troopers takes aim and fires. The rockets fly through the air and impacts on the upper level, killing two Assault Troopers who were coming down the ramp. Nod: 23 Cerberus: 21 The second Centurion, however, manages to avoid the blast. Aiming his weapon, he fires a smoke grenade, obscuring the battlefield below in a thick haze. On the ground level, the other Centurion takes advantage of this to start directing his troops. "Surround them!" he barks to his Assault Troopers. "You two! Press forward!" he says to his two Guardians. (TO BE CONTINUED) Winner: Brotherhood of Nod Expert's Opinion To be written. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information To be written. Battle vs. Charon Private Security Force (by Goddess of Despair) “Crap” said the innie as he rolled to the right and set himself up behind a desk with another soldier. Cerberus agents busted open the door and as the Cerberus enter the room one gets head shot by a magnum. Innies-4 cerberus-4 Then one innie gets shot in the gut by a talon. Innies-3 cerberus-4 Then the innsurrection sniper snipes a cerberus agent. Innies-3 cerberus-3 The cerberus sniper flanked the innies and sniped two of them including their sniper. Innies-1 cerberus-3 The last innie turned to were the sniper’s shot came from and killed him with his br55.Innies-1 cerberus-2 The innie dropped his br55 and ran while cerberus pursued him He quickly turned with his magnum in one hand and his smg in his other, and sprayed at cerberus killing one and damaging the others gun. The cerberus agent rushed at the innie and stabbed his gut with the electric baton. The innie dropped his weapons and fell to the ground. The cerberus agent checked for vitals from his comrades and while doing so he felt a cold blade come into contact with his throat. Innies-1 Cerberus-X Expert's Opinion This was a rather easy win for The Insurrection, as they packed a better arsenal, lighter yet stronger armor, and were far better trained. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Delta Squad (Legends) (by Thundrtri) Cerberus: X4 Delta Squad: X4 Senators and senate guards pour out of the massive senate tower on Courascant. The widespread panic spreads amongst the people as they hear weapon fire from atop the building. Amongst the crowd, mainly human with a mixture of other species that managed to escape. The head senate guard looks over to a concerned Chancellor Palpatine, "Sir, evacuation plans in the area are underway. Those terrorists, they posses powers resemblent of a Jedi. Who will take them down? Jedi?" Palpatine's frail voice overcomes the head guard's as he speaks, "There are too few Jedi here. The Clone Troopers are too poory equipped to handle the threat. Delta Squad is available, are they not?" "Of course sir," The head guard replies. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Four Cerberus troops look around at the huddled together alien senators. The leader pulls out hisw Talon pistol and fires it just off to the left of the group. Several Twi'ilek girls scream as the blast of blue energy enetrs the rim of a nearby senate box. "Please don't hurt us!" A senator says weakly. The Cerberus leader looks over and tilts his head, "I wouldn't dream of it," he says, pulling the trigger on his Talon, "that didn't hurt, now did it?" The senator slumps over as the blast exits his body. "Anyone else?!" another Cerberus member asks. Suddenly, a blast of energy hits him in the back. Cerberus: X3 Delta Squad: X4 Nearby, Sev stares down the scope of his DC-17m sniper mode, "Yeah, hpow 'bout you?" he says. Scorch and Fixer run out from behind him, DC-17m's raised. The Cerberus soldiers turn their attention to the commandos and fire their weapons. The leader fires his Talon at Fixer, the blue blast just barely misses the republic commando. "Sir," a Cerberus soldier says, firing his M-96 Mattock, "Sir, they're flanking us!" The Cerberus leader looks over to his left to see Boss climbing over the senate boxes, and on his right, Scorch. The Cerberus leader fires his Talon at Boss who ducks and fires his DC-17m. The shot hits the leader on the thigh, knocking him over. He drops his Talon through the crack inbetween two senate boxes. One of the Cerberus soldiers picks up his shield and grabs his leader. "We must retreat!" he says, throwing a frag grenade down range. The reamianing Cerberus soldiers retreat out into a long, red hallway. Fixer fires his DC-17m anti-armor into the hall. The explosion knocks the Cerberus soldiers to their backs. Fixer runs up into the hall after the retreating Cerberus members. One of the Cerberus troops looks up, Hornet SMG in right hand, Talon in left. Firing the two weapons at the same time, he shoots the approaching Fixer. Cerberus: X3 Delta Squad: X3 The Cerberus members stand and run out of the hallway, into the Chancellor's office. Sev, Boss and Scorch run in and see their fallen friend. "Fixer!" Scorch yells, kneeling next to the dead commando. "He's dead, Scorch," Boss says sadly. Scorch stands and lays his DC-15s pistol on Fixer's body, "Goodbye." The Commandos nod and run into the Chancellor's office. Upon entering, they immediately encounter gunfire. The Cerberus leader fires his Mattock assault rifle at Scorch. The Commando ducks behind the Cheancellor's desk just in time. Boss fires his DC-17m at the Cerberus soldier with the shield. The shot hits him directly in the head, killing him. Cerberus: X2 Delta Squad: X3 The Cerberus soldiers run down into a large office room. Luxurious couches and tables crowd the elegant room. The remaining two Cerberus troops duck behind the furniture as the Commandos storm in. The two groups fire their weapons rapidly as the battle rages on. The Cerberus leader fires his Mattock assult rifle at Scorch, finally killing him. Cerberus: X2 Delta Squad: X2 Sev runs over to the regular Cerberus soldier and hits him on the head with the butt of his rifle. The Cerberus member falls over and activates his shock baton. Beating the electric bat over Sev's head. Sev drops to the ground and deploys his knuckle plate vibroblade. Slashing the Cerberus soldier across the face, he stands and kicks the troop in the gut. The Cerberus soldier keels over and swings his shock baton. Sev lunges at the soldier and knocks him over once more. Sev punches the soldier in the face, shattering the eye piece, revealing his disfigured face. Using his biotics, the Cerberus soldier sends a couch into Sev. The Republic commando is sent flying into the wall from the force of the couch. The Cerberus soldier stands and shoots Sev in the head with his M-96 Mattock. Cerberus: X2 Delta Squad: X1 Boss turns and shoots the Cerberus soldier in the face with his DC-15s. Cerberus: X1 Delta Squad: X1 The Cerberus leader uses his biotics to throw Boss' pistol across the room. The Cerberus leader pulls the trigger of his Mattock, but no rounds are fired. Tossing the empty rifle to the side, he lunges at Boss. Boss ducks and clips the Cerberus leader in the jaw with his fist. Activating his shock baton, the Cerberus leader turns and slams the Baton into Boss' face. Falling backwards onto a couch, Boss deploys his knuckleplate vibroblade. But upon looking down at his wrist, he sees the blade being held back by an invisible force. Using his biotics to jam the blade, the Cerberus leader beats Boss once more in the head. Throwing several more shots with the baton, the Cerberus leader kicks Boss against the wall. Raising the baton hiogh above his head, the Cerberus leader prepares to kill Boss. He brings down the baton, but suddenly is stopped. He looks down at his gut to see Boss' fist. Boss removes his fist from the Cerberus leader's gut and reveals the deployed vibroblade. Cerberus: 0 Delta Squad: X1 Boss kicks the dead Cerberus leader to the ground and looks at his fallen comrades. "For Sev, Scorch and Fixer." WINNER: Delta Squad Expert's Opinion Delta Squad had the battle in the bag from the beginning. Despite the power of the biotics, the Republic Commandos' DC-17m's interchangeable capabilities and high magazine capacity eventually pushed the votes on their side. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Project Freelancer (by BeastMan14) TBA. Winner: Project Freelancer ''' Expert's Opinion TBA. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Terran Dominion (by Geomax) TBW '''Winner: Terran Dominion]] Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors